


You could have warned me

by Pandamilo



Series: Drabbles and Prompts Along [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Camming, Daddy Kink, Flirting, Gift, Leo is a camboy, Little Plot if you look hard enough, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somehow Fluff, Toys, Tumblr Prompt, camboy au, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Prompt for Geekmom because she likes the camboy au trope but thinks there isn't enough of it - I have to agree with here.Or some Leoji smut for your new year's.





	You could have warned me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts).



“Jesus Phichit, you could have warned me!”

“Fuck! Guang Hong, I thought you weren’t coming home till later.”

“So, you thought you could whip your dick out in the living room?”

“I… look it’s not my fault, the wifi doesn’t work as well in my room and I needed to watch his stream.”

Phichit shifted in his place on the couch, he had at least put his own blanket over it so his bare arse wasn’t pressing an indent into their cushions. On Phichit’s laptop screen was a lanky boy, hair falling slightly around his shoulders in a soft brown framing of his face. His chest was bare and his nipples showed piercings that sparkled, reflecting off the light. It took Guang Hong a lot longer then it should have to also realise he had this hand down the back of his pants, his chest heaving a little as he smiled wantonly at the camera.

Phichit had taken a pillow and was now holding it over his exposed crotch and watched the flush that took over Guang Hong’s cheeks. “I knew you’d like him.”

“Okay, beautifully attractive camboy aside, my grandmother made that pillow, please stop defiling it with your nudity.”

Guang Hong turned on the spot and retreated to his room, for a few reasons but the most prominent being he didn’t want to be around his still half-hard roommate watching porn.

***

A few weeks passed by quickly, until one day, Guang Hong got home from classes only to find a note from Phichit taped to his bedroom door.

_Going out to get some dicking, hopefully won’t be back. Was going to invite you out, but knew you wouldn’t come so I left you a present instead._

Oh dear, Phichit’s presents were _never_ good for Guang Hong.

He tentatively pushed open his bedroom door and saw his laptop sitting open on his bed, a non-descript bag placed next to it that Guang Hong didn’t even need to look in to guess what was inside.

There was the soft sound a moaning, gasping and hmm-ing coming from his laptop and Guang Hong nearly pushed it closed without even looking but then came a voice from his speakers that sent a shiver up his spine.

“ _Oh baby, I wish I could have your soft hands on me, it’s so lonely doing this by myself_.” Guang Hong knew that there was nothing sexier then this strangers voice and found himself perched on his bed, staring at the mostly naked body of the camboy.

The side of the screen was pinging, rapid fire messages flew passed, mostly either comments on the fucked-out looking state of the stranger or replies to his plea for assistance.

Guang Hong couldn’t help himself, he reached over and typed a message, pressing send before realising it would probably be swallowed up in all the other sea of comments.

_… how long have you been edging yourself? You look like you need a break, don’t push yourself indefinitely._

But it didn’t go unnoticed, as soon as the name Phichit had created for him popped up, _soft-lil-daddy_ \-  Guang Hong was going to have to consider Phichit’s agonisingly, slow, painful death later - the stranger started talking directly to him.

_“Oh lil-daddy, you’re finally here. I have been waiting so long for you, I made a promise that I wasn’t allowed to cum until you told me to tonight. C-can I cum now, lil-daddy? Or is there something you need me to do for you first. I have waited so long, I can wait longer if it means you enjoy yourself too.”_

The boys voice was whiny, needy and fucked-out, he sounded desperate and yet still somehow gruff and dominating – it was a terrifying combination and Guang Hong couldn’t stop the hardness from growing in his tights at the sight of this camboy, looking directly into the camera and calling him ‘lil-daddy’.

_soft-lil-daddy: I’m sorry I made you wait so long, Shizi, tell me what I have missed so far and then I’ll decide whether I will let you cum._

The protection of his laptop and a ridiculous fake name was doing wonders for his confidence, that and the shuddering gasp the camboy gave out when he read his message were too perfect to ignore.

“ _Umm, ah! Well there is my favourite red plug in my arse, it’s r-ribbed and pushes on my prost-tate every time I shift my hips.”_ The camboy demonstrated, moving his hips and moaning loudly as his head fell back before he lifted it back up to continue speaking.

_“I have this cock ring on for so long, if I took it off I would c-cum. I have had it on for half an hour now, waiting for my lil-daddy to arrive. Now you’re here and I wish I could see your ‘soft’ face while I came… w-when you let me cum, of course.”_

Even this desperate, the boy still had time to sound a little cocky, a little like a smart arse.

_soft-lil-daddy: what would you say if I told you, you could. If you only cum for me, just in a private show for me, I’d let you see what you are missing out on._

The camboy gripped desperately at his cock, tugging and pulling at it while he jutted his hips forward. “ _S-stop my show, just for you? Would it really be worth it?”_

_soft-lil-daddy: You would have to do it to find out, Shizi._

After a shudder from the camboy and a jostling of his camera, the feed was cut. Guang Hong chuckled nervously to himself as a private message popped up on the side of the site that Phichit had set up for him.

There was an invitation to a feed being hosted by _leo-the-lion._ Guang Hong’s mouse hovered over the accept button for a split second before he clicked it, his webcam light turning on as his own flushed face and pulled down tights came into view.

The camboy was in much the same position as he had been before he changed feeds except he was looking more closely at the screen and groaned loudly when Guang Hong slipped his hand down to grip his cock

“ _Oh, you are so fucking pretty… I missed your-“_

“Shush or I won’t let you cum, or watch me cum for that matter.” Guang Hong snapped, taking out his cock and stroking it, licking a wet strip onto his hand before beginning to rub himself fast, swirling his thumb in the pre-cum collecting at his head.

_“But Daddy, I need to cum. I need to watch you, your s-so fucking gorgeous. I wish I could suck your beautiful cock right now.”_

Guang Hong groaned, increasing the pace of his hand and thrusting up into his fist as the camboy sucked on his own fingers, coating them in saliva and letting it drip between his fingers.

“So hot for me baby, I wish you were here too, I would make you fuck me with that plug still in your arse. Hard and punishing, fuck me into the mattress.”

_“Please c-cum. I need to watch you cum. You’re beautiful.”_

There was something about his voice, the soft neediness to it that pushed Guang Hong over the edge, that and the fact that he hadn’t cum in weeks. Guang Hong screamed when he came, demanding the camboy to cum for him as he covered his own stomach in hot, wet, white ropes and collapsed forward onto his bed, keeping his eyes trained to his laptop scream.

The stranger took of the cock ring with an animalistic groan and pumped himself once, twice, three times before he was spilling all over his mattress, gasping and moaning loudly as he continued to watch Guang Hong on his screen.

_“I’m so glad you finally came home.”_

“Me too baby, I really miss you.”

_“I didn’t expect it to be you, you had a different name.”_

“I know, sorry. A friend of mine decided to give me you as a present, he doesn’t know.”

_“That makes sense… I think? I wouldn’t have known it was you if you hadn’t have called me Shizi – I really won’t have accepted the private show for anyone else.”_

“I know, handsome boy. I know.”

What Phichit didn’t know, what no one knew, was the Guang Hong had been one of Leo’s first viewers. Guang Hong hadn’t really been one for camming but he stumbled across Leo’s first ever show and he had been so shy and nervous, it made Guang Hong want to look after him.

Guang Hong had guided that first session, gentle pushes in what he should do, demanding things he thought he should and after that, Leo had come to him and thanked him. It had been a rather awkward first encounter but after that Guang Hong offered to help him a little, do private shows to get Leo used to what it felt like to cam. Guang Hong hadn’t expected him to jump at the idea but he had.

From then on, for the last year or so, Guang Hong had seen more of Leo then he had really seen of himself and somewhere along the way he had turned on his own cam and started showing Leo just what he did to him.

It had been awhile since Guang Hong had had the chance to talk to him, school had been too busy and he honestly missed the gravelly, softness of his voice.

“I missed you, Leo.”


End file.
